Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treatment. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation. The user typically manually selects the cycle of operation from the given pre-programmed cycles. Each pre-programmed cycle may have any number of adjustable parameters, which may be input by the user or may be set by the controller. The controller may set the parameter according to default values, predetermined values, or responsive to conditions within the treating chamber.